


Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 2





	Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

夏天是什么？  
是西瓜、空调、太长的白天和永不停歇的蝉鸣。  
但你要是问全圆佑，他会说夏天是6月10日、钓鱼和猫。

文俊辉是来韩国读书的中国交换生，全圆佑第一次见到是在机场。他坐在后座远远地看见一个提着大行李箱的男孩，看起来很高，头发有点长，在候车区低着头看自己的脚。全圆佑的父亲摇下车窗叫他，他才像是从自己的世界猛然惊醒一样抬起头来。  
眼睛真的很大，又圆又亮的，像是家里养的猫，全圆佑假装在玩手机实际上在偷偷看坐在旁边的文俊辉。异国人紧张地抓紧了自己的书包带不松手，全圆佑的母亲坐在副驾驶座跟文俊辉有一搭没一搭地聊天。  
“俊今年多大了呀？”  
“十六岁。”  
“比圆佑小一岁啊。”  
“妈中国算年龄跟我们不一样的，他也是九六年的。”  
“啊那跟圆佑一样大，开学说不定可以进同一个班级。”  
文俊辉来的时候是三月，韩国的三月还是很冷，虽然太阳很大照的文俊辉的头发都像是棕色，但他穿着过膝的羽绒服，因为忘记带围巾努力把自己缩成一团减少和寒风的接触面积，全圆佑看得都想摸一摸他顺顺毛——家里的猫蜷起来的时候他总是这么做，马上可以铺展开变成长长的一条，文俊辉也会变成长长的一条吗？  
猫见到新来的文俊辉也不怕，跟他互相盯了一会儿就跳到他膝盖上，把头探到文俊辉环着的手臂中间要跟他玩。大概是同类吧。全圆佑看着跟猫玩得很好的文俊辉这么想，中国猫和韩国猫的友好交流。

开学的时候文俊辉果然跟全圆佑分到了一个班，跟他一起长大的发小权顺荣羡慕地看着文俊辉在自我介绍以后坐到全圆佑旁边，“我也想有交换生来住我家……”下课后权顺荣瘫在桌子上，全圆佑把可乐冰在他脸上才弹起来，“这么冷的天全圆佑你还喝冰可乐！看我告诉你妈你会不会被没收零花钱！”“哦。”全圆佑不为所动，拉开自己的位置坐下来，给文俊辉递过去一瓶热奶茶。  
“谢谢。”文俊辉接过奶茶抱在手里，看着全圆佑砰地一声打开可乐，犹豫了好一会儿，才小声说，“冬天还是不要吃冰的吧，要不我奶茶给你。”全圆佑愣了一下，可乐差点呛在喉咙里，“……没事，我也不常喝。”他拿了张纸巾擦了擦嘴，想了一下，“下午一起去吃辣炒年糕吧？我知道有一家店很好吃。”权顺荣在一旁抗议了。“全圆佑你是不是不想带我故意吃辣？？？？”  
后来权顺荣还是跟着他们一起去吃了，尽管辣到本来就有点肉感的嘴唇都变成香肠嘴。全圆佑本来以为文俊辉可能不太吃辣，毕竟他知道文俊辉不是中国吃辣那一块地方的，但没想到意外的能吃，权顺荣都大口咕咚咕咚灌凉水了文俊辉还面不改色，有点疑惑地抬起头问全圆佑，“很辣吗？”全圆佑笑起来，眼睛眯成一条缝。“是他太不能吃辣了。”

文俊辉来了没多久就被全圆佑的母亲推去跟全圆佑一起剪头发，说什么新学期新气象，开学不到一个月全圆佑的头发已经长得好长了，文俊辉本来也不短，两个人坐在理发店低着头听着剪刀嚓嚓作响没一会儿就结束了。  
近视眼全圆佑剪完头发摸着眼镜重新带起来才看清文俊辉的样子，文俊辉也有点近视，但他平常不带眼镜，正眯着眼睛靠近了镜子观察自己的发型。理发师把他原来太长的刘海剪掉了，文俊辉下意识地用手把头发往脑后梳去，露出了光洁的额头，和那对大眼睛。  
全圆佑突然想给他买副眼镜遮起来，那样漂亮的眼睛应当排队收费欣赏，怎么能如此轻易地露出来被人看到。有人会说那些蓝紫瞳的猫咪眼里有星辰大海，全圆佑觉得文俊辉眼睛里肯定也是有的，不然为什么如此深邃？只是看一眼就叫人深深地陷进去。  
看一眼就陷进去也有可能是黑洞。全圆佑默默调整了自己的思维漏洞，“圆佑？”文俊辉在他面前挥了挥手，全圆佑回过神来，推推鼻梁上的眼镜，把偷拍文俊辉的手机滑到袖子里。“回家吧，我妈说今天晚上吃泡菜炒饭。”

权顺荣来通知他们学校社团招新的时候文俊辉和全圆佑正在操场上打球。本来是要去踢足球的，但文俊辉实在是不擅长——比他的韩语还要不擅长，最后便改成了打篮球。  
打到两个人都气喘吁吁退下场来把篮球架让给其他人，天气稍微热了一些，全圆佑撑着手坐在地上，操场被汗蒸湿了一片，文俊辉拿着冰水走到他身边一起坐下，“我在中国的时候也经常打球。”文俊辉说，“我们可能喜欢打篮球的人更多一点。”全圆佑拧开手里的矿泉水瓶，“你打篮球很帅。”文俊辉不好意思地低下头去喝水。“谢谢。”  
“你看那边的小姑娘都是来看你的。”全圆佑用下巴给文俊辉指方向，文俊辉转过头去，围栏旁果然爆发出一阵尖叫。“也有可能是来看你的，我觉得圆佑也很帅啊。”文俊辉争辩着。“你们说啥呢？”权顺荣看起来刚从教学楼出来，“你干嘛去了？”全圆佑问他。  
“开会去了，学生会跟我们说社团招新的事情。不知道今年舞社招的到人招不到人。”社长权顺荣唉声叹气，文俊辉转过头来看着权顺荣，“舞社？我以前也是舞蹈社团的。”权顺荣眼睛一下子亮了起来。“那俊要不要加入我们社团？”  
“还是跟我一起参加回家社吧。”全圆佑在旁边插嘴，“回家社是什么？”文俊辉对新的韩语单词提出疑问，“就是不参加社团，放学就回家。”权顺荣解释到，“也就全圆佑这个阿宅喜欢每天呆在家里不出门了。”文俊辉突然假装严肃起来，“不行啊圆佑，要趁年轻多出去看看世界才行。”“明明你也总是呆在家里好不好？”全圆佑回击文俊辉，“但是我从中国到韩国看你了啊。”文俊辉笑得眼睛弯弯，“你是我的全世界。”  
突如其来的土味情话震得全圆佑猝不及防，他的长反射弧回不来了，绕着地球跑了一圈一圈又一圈也没想出来怎么应对。文俊辉看起来到丝毫没有在意的样子，只是转过头去跟权顺荣讨论舞社的东西了。  
好过分。斤斤计较全圆佑这么想，总有一天我会讨回来的。

虽然韩国比中国要偏北一些——至少比广东省靠北，但随着时间一天天过去天气还是慢慢变热，终于到了要开空调的日子，可偏偏在这个时候，文俊辉房间的空调坏了。遥控器怎么按都没有反应，全圆佑的父亲看了半天也没发现什么问题，全家都开空调睡觉了总不能让文俊辉一个人感受炎热，于是当天文俊辉的被褥就被搬去去全圆佑房间了。  
那天晚上文俊辉有舞社的训练，被权顺荣抓去当领舞，训练结束的时间都比别人晚一些。等回到家的时候全圆佑早已经洗完澡坐在空调房里打游戏了，文俊辉从门口探头进来，虽然汗已经干了，但头发还是有些粘在皮肤上，“今天我睡这里吗？”全圆佑从游戏中分出神来。“嗯，你跟我一起睡床上。”  
文俊辉洗完澡进房间了时候带进一股沐浴露的芳香，引得全圆佑突然被对面打死而不知觉，他用力抽了抽鼻子，“好香，你用的什么沐浴露？”文俊辉挠挠头，“就跟以前一样的沐浴露啊。”他被全圆佑的游戏吸引了注意力，一屁股坐在全圆佑身后，下巴搭上全圆佑的办公椅，“这是什么？”全圆佑摘下了头上的耳机，也不管队友在语音里的咆哮，专心给文俊辉解释起游戏的组成和玩法，还让文俊辉坐到电脑前打了两把。  
手机游戏玩家和电脑游戏玩家还是有点不一样，尽管是网瘾少年但文俊辉的键盘操作仍然非常不熟练，全圆佑虽然教的很耐心但是看见快死了急起来还是马上上手抢救，整个人环住文俊辉搭在他的手上进行操作，迅速将战局起死回生。  
“圆佑好厉害。”文俊辉发自内心地赞美着，说话的震动贴着全圆佑的脸颊肌肉传到他脸上，在学校里是出了名的冷面大帅哥全圆佑觉得自己有点绷不住，完了，要怎么笑才会不那么明显？全圆佑大脑高速旋转，于是游戏人物被对面抓住了空隙一枪爆头。文俊辉像是小孩一样笑起来，转身抱着全圆佑一通猛摇。  
力气好大，全圆佑被摇得有点头晕，一下子栽进了文俊辉怀里。方才丝丝绕绕勾着鼻子的沐浴露芬芳一下冲进鼻腔，是薄荷。全圆佑手扶着文俊辉的肩膀，头顶着始作俑者的胸口，文俊辉被吓得不敢乱动，“圆佑你还好吗？”“没事。”全圆佑慢慢直起身来，“可能是游戏打太久了，关灯睡觉吧。”  
文俊辉的睡觉时间挺迟的，关灯好一会儿全圆佑还能感受到旁边的人翻来覆去。“怎么了吗？”其实他已经困得睁不开眼，但通过床垫传来的动静实在难以忽视，他一只手搭在文俊辉身上制止了他继续动来动去的行为，在肩膀上拍了拍像是哄小孩睡觉。  
“我很快就要回去了。”  
“回去哪里？”全圆佑问出这个问句突然清醒。“要回中国了吗？”  
“嗯。”文俊辉转过身来面对着全圆佑，“那……”他一下子不知道该说什么，“那还会来韩国吗？”“可能要等上大学了吧。或者更迟，等到我经济独立的时候。”文俊辉把自己缩起来，像全圆佑第一次见他那天，把自己缩成一个球，全圆佑把自己往前移了一点，把面前这团球抱在怀里。  
“那要不要去钓鱼？”文俊辉在全圆佑怀里疑惑地抬起头来，“钓鱼？你不是不吃海鲜吗？”“我不吃海鲜和我喜欢钓鱼有冲突吗？”全圆佑正色道，“好像也是。”文俊辉马上接受了这个设定。“那快睡吧，明天我跟爸妈说一声我们早点去。”

第二天起床了两个人才发现是文俊辉生日。全圆佑的母亲给文俊辉做了海带汤，早上起来系统还没完全启动的全圆佑看着喝海带汤的文俊辉打了个大大的哈欠，被文俊辉指着笑。  
虽然全圆佑的父亲有钓鱼的习惯，但全圆佑完全不吃鱼，按照他本人的说法是，小时候爸爸钓回来的鱼吃太多闻到鱼腥味有点恶心。不过钓鱼这个行为还是可以接受的，不吃鱼的全猫猫补充到，反正可以给家里的猫吃。  
“你不吃不代表你爸妈不吃呀。”文俊辉把鱼线收上来，虽然是第一次钓鱼但上手意外很快，当然不排除文俊辉本体是小精灵，动物都喜欢，鱼就算被钓也要围过来看看精灵。全圆佑把自己藏在宽檐帽底下这么想。  
夏天钓鱼有一点不好，太晒了。室内派全圆佑只是想享受钓鱼的宁静，在水边坚持了没一会儿就跑到树荫下了，文俊辉倒是兴致勃勃，也没带帽子，就坐在小凳子上看着水面出神。  
时间可以停在这里吗？全圆佑想把这一刻紧紧握在手里，像鱼永远也跳不出那小小的水桶。不要到他离开的时候也不要到他还没来的时候，和他一起坐在水边钓鱼就好了，只有蝉鸣和日光。  
他看着文俊辉比了个相框的手势，其实他带了手机，但自从上次偷拍文俊辉发现相机里的人不及现实一半好看就放弃了。尽管人类记忆很不靠谱，时间久了会被磨得一片模糊，但全圆佑坚信自己会把文俊辉深深地印在自己的脑海里，在视网膜上印了三个月总不能一无所获。  
“我也可以去中国找你。”他走到文俊辉身边，“你要等我。”文俊辉抬起头来，被阳光刺得眯起眼来完全看不清全圆佑的脸，但还是笑着握住了全圆佑的手。“好。”

全圆佑挑了一天让权顺荣拖住文俊辉给他加练，自己去了一趟商场，转了一下午也没想到买什么。  
“买本书？”被强行交出来一起挑选礼物的游戏伙伴李知勋说，带着他拐进了书店。“俊尼好像不怎么看书。”全圆佑看着一大面墙的书皱起了眉头，“礼物主要也是送个心意，你送个杯子人家还不一定用呢，书不一定看又怎么样。”李知勋手指在书架上点点，“这本怎么样？莎士比亚十四行诗。”  
“……他看一眼可能就要睡着吧。”  
“那就很实用啊。安眠必备。”李知勋面无表情地跑着火车，“你要不抄一首诗，给他做个书签，表达一下你的心意，莎士比亚情诗写得不错的。”  
全圆佑觉得李知勋说的很对，于是回家仔细翻了翻。不是文史类专业的高中生自然不会对莎士比亚很有感觉，全圆佑看得眼皮打架，也没感受到李知勋所谓的不错。  
他叹了口气，坐在办公椅上用力向后仰去，天花板的顶灯像个月亮似的映进他的眼睛里。空调修好了，文俊辉已经回自己的房间睡觉了，房间里静悄悄的全圆佑还有点不习惯，文俊辉在的时候总是很吵，他话很多，自言自语都能讲好久。全圆佑掐着手指算文俊辉还有多久回中国，学期结束再呆个一两天整理一下可能就差不多了。  
他收了力，椅子一下子弹回来，面前的书因为瞬间的气流翻过去两页。书页上的诗句看得全圆佑心里一颤。  
「我可能把你和夏天相比拟？   
你比夏天更可爱更温和：   
狂风会把五月的花苞吹落地   
夏天也嫌太短促，匆匆而过。   
有时太阳照得太热，   
常常又遮暗他的金色的脸；   
美的事物总不免要凋落，   
偶然的，或是随自然变化而流转。   
但是你的永恒之夏不会褪色，   
你不会失去你的俊美的仪容；   
死神不能夸说你在它的阴影里面走着，   
如果你在这不朽的诗句里获得了永生；   
只要人们能呼吸，眼睛能看东西，   
此诗就会不朽，使你永久生存下去。 」  
文俊辉是夏天吗？他在三月来，要在六月离开。  
他跟全圆佑一起度过了自己在夏天的十七岁生日，那天阳光下他笑起来的样子好可爱。  
或许这份感情能在秋天到来之前传达到他心里吗？如果我说了他会接受吗？他回去会忘记我吗？  
他怕文俊辉逃跑，虽然文俊辉马上就要离开了，是他追不上。  
全圆佑最终决定只是在纸片上用铅笔写了我可以喜欢你吗，夹回到第十八首诗的地方。他也觉得自己很怂，但是不能再说更多了。  
他想文俊辉大概是不会把这本书打开看的，这个秘密自己算是已经说出去了，这蒲公英的种子到底能不能飘到适合发芽的地方，已经和他没有关系。

等文俊辉走的那天，全圆佑在机场把这本莎士比亚诗集递给他，精装本的手感很好，文俊辉拿在手里摩梭了一下，把书夹在腋下，给了全圆佑一张写着数字的小纸条。  
“这是我在中国的电话，要打给我呀。”文俊辉凑上前去抱他。“有机会来中国玩。”

“夏天是什么？”  
公司年末集体出游，玩真心话大冒险，全圆佑有时候不太理解这个同事脑子里在想什么，长的一副纽约高级脸但思维常人总是难以捉摸。他思考了一下。“6月10日、钓鱼还有猫。”  
其他人都露出了不解的表情，问这个问题的同事倒是像接通了脑电波的样子恍然大悟。  
有点想钓鱼了，全圆佑看着外面下雪的天气这么想着，但是冬天钓鱼太冷，还是夏天好些。就在全圆佑愣神的空当他又被抽到大冒险，平常看起来严肃高冷的部门主管笑得牙龈都露出来。  
“给你手机列表的第十七个联系人打电话”主管下了指令。  
他打开手机翻到第十七个联系人却愣住了，“怎么了？”主管凑到他身边来看是不是抽到有爆点的号码，结果只是存的一个普通的名字。  
“文俊辉？”他念了一遍，看全圆佑呆滞的表情直觉大概有点什么，于是又笑起来，“快点。”说着帮他按下了拨号。  
“等等等一下！”全树懒好不容易捡起自己的精神想挂断，这么多年了万一换号码怎么办，对方却比想象中接的更快。  
“喂？”  
对面响起了普通话，全圆佑紧张地屏息都快把自己憋死，八卦之魂熊熊燃起的主管戳了戳他的肋骨催他快说话。  
“……我可能把你和夏天相比拟？”  
在场的其他人再一次露出了不解的表情，只有四次元同事再次恍然大悟。电话那边笑起来，回答的声音外放传到全圆佑耳朵里。  
“可以啊。”

或许中国南方适合冬天钓鱼吗？

END


End file.
